creando sueños
by meelinaa
Summary: El Director Saotome, ah decidido lanzar un nuevo grupo formado por 3 chicas, el la cual estarán al cuidado de ST RISH, sin embargo nadie dijo que seria un trabajo fácil y menos cuando existen líos amorosos ¿que sucederá?
1. Nuevo proyecto

Cuando iba caminando por la calle en busca de nuevas ideas, a lo lejos un sonido capto mi atención, el sonido de las palmas de las manos aplaudiendo al compas del bajo, cuando de repente se les unió el teclado, la guitarra y la batería, haciendo de ella una gran melodía, me acerque un poco para lograr ver lo que sucedía y era ahí donde en la mitad de la calle estaban 3 chicas bailando al compas de la música.

La primera chica parecía tener 18 años, era alta, nariz fina, labios un poco gruesos, de tez clara, ojos grandes y azules, su pelo largo y obscuro estaba recogida por dos coletas altas, llevaba un suéter con capucha de color rosa una falda blanca y un tenis del mismo rosas.

La segunda chica al parecer también tenía 18 años, era alta, de tez clara, ojos verdes, labios delgados, nariz pequeña, su pelo largo y pelirrojo estaba sujeto por una cola de caballo, ella usaba también un suéter con capucha pero color azul con una falda naranja y tenis azules

Y por último la tercer chica podría decir que era la más joven de ellas y tendría como unos 17 años, no era tan alta como las otras 2, pero igual era muy linda, su tez clara, de labios delgados, de nariz pequeña y fina, sus ojos grandes y castaños parecían llenos de vida, de cabello corto y dorado, y su ropa era una sudadera color verde, un short de mezclilla y unos converse verdes.

Cuando vi como ellas se movían me quede impresionada pues se movían todo unas profesionales, nunca imagine que aquel paseo se tornaría tan emocionante cuando la primera chica empezó a cantar

1º chica: Wow ¿A dónde voy a ir ahora? No sé si la ropa normal funcionara.

Aah he renunciado a todo esta tarde.

2ª chica: Wow si uso esas zapatillas altas, me será un poco difícil caminar.

Así que solo me pondré esta sudadera y tratare de no ser descubierta.

3º chica: En este distrito comercial, por los callejones

Ah, mi corazón como que está empezando a palpitar.

De repente, el viento soplo, levanto mi capucha y de nuevo soy el centro de atención.

Las tres: "…Supongo que no voy a tener un fin de semana normal después de todo"

Es tan difícil quiero renunciar. Seguro me das una casa llena

Pero realmente me pone azul, así que me pongo ansiosa. Yo realmente destaco.

Es tan difícil, quiero huir. Eso es lo que comencé a desear

"¡No me mires más!"… pero guardo las palabras en mi bolsillo

1º chica: Wow, desde hace tiempo, que traigo la atención de la gente

Y empecé incluso, a acostumbrarme a eso…

2º chica: Wow, lo he escuchado antes, pero no puedo recordar exactamente cuándo…

"¡Aahh, demonios! Mi constitución apesta" pero por supuesto, no dije eso.

3º chica: Conforme las calles se llenaban de pánico

Simplemente me dieron ganas de renunciar a ser una idol

"Si yo pudiera ser así entonces…" Así pensaba en aquel día, tan tonta y simple,

Las tres: Y planee mis sueños en el resplandor de las luces del escenario…

Es tan difícil, pero no puedo decirlo. Estoy ahogada en aplausos pero…

"¿Soy realmente tan buena…?" soy tan aburrida. No lo entiendo.

Es tan difícil, quiero desaparecer. Pero no puedo hablar-

"No. Me estás haciendo llorar…" pero entierro las palabras, lejos en mi bolsillo.

1º chica: …Tú no puedes seguir con esto. Oyes los aplausos, ¿no?

2º chica: Las cosas que soñaste están justo frente a ti.

Las tres: Si es "difícil" cámbialo, ¡sabes que no estás sola!

Ahora dilo, y no necesitas sonar demasiado elegante…

Ahh ¡creo que puedo hacerlo! Siento que mi corazón va estallar,

Se está desbordando tanto, ¿así que puedo robar el tuyo?

Este "sueño" está lleno hasta el tope de lo que quiero decir.

La 3º chica: ¡Así que no apartes tus ojos! ¡Y así mañana, vamos a seguir avanzando hacia adelante!

Finalizando la canción, quede muy sorprendida, nunca pensé que me podría toparme con unas grandes y futuras estrellas, cuando de la emoción la tercer chica, hace un gran salto, saliendo volando su cabello dorado y sustituyéndolo por una larga y ondulada cabellera obscura.

Al principio sus dos compañera suspiraron con pesadez, mientras que el publico quedo en shock, la tercer chica al ver la expresión del público no entendía que sucedía hasta que ella volteo y vio su peluca en el suelo

-Rayos…-dijo en voz baja

Después de decir eso alguien a lo lejos grito

-¡PERO SI ES RAINIE LEE DE "SKY"!

-¿Rainie Lee?-me pregunte a mi misma

-Y así es…-dijo la primera chica

-Como la función…-continuo la segunda chica

-Termina…-finalizo Rainie Lee-¡A CORRER!-grito

Diciendo esto las tres chicas, salen corriendo, sin mencionar que tras de ellas una gran multitud las seguía…

Después de ver todo eso me quede paralizado unos segundos, hasta que empezó a sonar mi celular, conteste rápidamente

-¿Bueno?-pregunte

-Señorita Nanami-dijo la voz, reconociéndola de inmediato

-Ah, Director ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?-cuestione

-Necesito que me ayudes a pulir unas grandes gemas-dijo con entusiasmo

-¿Qué?-estaba confundida

-Señorita Nanami, necesito que usted solo alce la vista y usted me entenderá

Escuchando eso automáticamente alce mi vista y fue ahí donde vi un gran zeppelín, sobre la ciudad en ese instante una gran pantalla, y las de la ciudad fueron interrumpidas

-DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, POR QUE USTEDES LES PIDIERON HEMOS DECIDIDO TRAERLES AL ESCENARIO A LAS IDOLS DEL INTERNET… A "SKY", PRODUCIDAS MAS NI MENOS POR SHINING SAOTOME…-cuando decía eso el locutor, se mostraron en la pantalla a 3 chicas…

Lo curioso de todo eso es que eran precisamente las 3 chicas que habían salido corriendo, la única diferencia era que la primer chica su cabello ahí era dorado, la segunda su cabello era castaño claro y la tercera era exactamente como se había presentado al final del concierto…

-VENGAN Y CONOZCAN A LAS NUEVAS IDOLS

-Así que de esto se trata…-decía un poco entusiasmada con la idea

* * *

**_Hola chicos espero que les guste_**

**_y en verdad espero sus comentarios_**

**_la canción que según cantan es de "IA" y se llama "ATTENTION KISARAGI" _**

**_bien esperen el siguiente capitulo_**


	2. SKY

P.V.O. HARUKA

Después de ese encuentro, al poco tiempo el Director Saotome me explico a mí y a los demás chicos del grupo "STARISH", que "SKY" estará bajo nuestra supervisión.

-¿Nos estás diciendo que seremos las niñeras de aquellas niñas?-replico un poco molesto Tokiya

-No serán sus niñeras, solo serán sus maestros temporalmente antes de que hagan su gran debut en vivo-explico el Director

-Para mí eso es lo mismo-contesto Tokiya

-Relájate- pidió Ren-no es tan malo instruir a unas lindas flores

-Es cierto-concordó Natsuki – será divertido, es mas puede que al final nosotros aprendamos algo de ellas

-Pero aun así eso sería trabajar doble-comento Masato

-Si ese fuera el caso, solo seria por poco tiempo-dijo Cecil

-Igual esto nos quitara mucho tiempo-agrego Syo

Ellos tenían razón puede que esto sea doble trabajo, pero aun así yo lo quería hacer, me entusiasmaba la idea de ayudar a crear un nuevo grupo

-Yo…-empecé a hablar-yo lo quiero hacer-dije con voz firme

Cuando dije eso, todos guardaron silencio, en eso Tokiya suspiro con pesadez.

-Si Nanami lo quiero hacer, entonces ayudare

-No, puedo dejar hacer todo el trabajo a la corderita-dijo alegre Ren

-¡YEY! Esto será divertido- dijo Otoya

-Sabia, que dirían eso-comento el Director-y sin más preámbulos les quiero presentar a las chicas

El Director dio un gran salto en su escritorio y con entusiasmo alzo sus manos

-Bien chicas preséntense

Cuando dijo eso, atrás de nosotros se abrió la puerta, de repente la música sonó, envolviéndonos en un escenario rosa y llenos de flores, en ese instante aparecieron las 3 chicas con unos lindos vestidos blancos…

1º chica: Hice un manual para querernos  
Para no descomponernos  
Un instructivo de mi

2º chica: Uno no soy de las que quiere que alguien las salve  
tal vez soy frágil pero nunca cobarde  
y cuando me equivoco pido perdón

1º chica: Soy complicada y difícil a veces  
2º chica: Dos veces me he enamorado  
Rainie Lee: Creo que los celos son estupideces  
Si estoy contigo es que te amo

Las tres: Para enamorarnos basta tan solo querer  
Para reencontrarnos día con día otra vez  
Que no vez que el amor es un día a la vez

1º chica: Sabes no vuelvo a amores que ya se han terminado  
2 chica: tampoco suelo visitar el pasado  
Rainie Lee: y reconozco lo que soy y no soy

1º chica: Soy complicada y difícil a veces  
2º chica: Dos veces me he enamorado  
Rainie Lee: Creo que los celos son estupideces  
Si estoy contigo es que te amo

Las tres: Para enamorarnos basta tan solo querer  
Para reencontrarnos día con día otra vez  
Que no vez que el amor es un día a la vez

las tres: Ooo Basta tan solo querer  
Para reencontrarnos día con día otra vez  
Que no vez que el amor es un día a la vez

1º y 2º chica: NO LO VEZ

Rainie Lee: Hice un manual para querernos  
Para no descomponernos  
Un instructivo de mi

Cuando la canción finalizo, el escenario desapareció y las chicas, aparecieron con ropa común.

-Su presentación fue increíble-dijo asombrado Syo

-Es como si lo hubiera presentado unos profesionales-concordó Cecil

-Pero aun así tiene unas pequeñas fallas que apenas fueron detectadas-dijo finalmente Tokiya

-Creo que no habrá mucho trabajo que hacer-comento Ren

-Bien chicos déjenme presentarles a sus pequeñas estudiantes-dijo el Director con entusiasmo, tomando a la primer chica-ella se llama Cyndi Yang, tiene 19 años, le gusta diseñar y a base de eso ella está encargada del vestuario de las chicas

Cyndi le hacia el honor el hecho de ser la diseñadora del grupo, teniendo un gran gusto por la ropa ya que usaba un lindo vestido rojo, con unas zapatillas negras, usaba accesorios negros y su cabello dorada estaba peinado en media cola, este estilo la hacía ver realmente madura y elegante.

-Hola mucho gusto, espero aprender mucho de ustedes-dijo con una reverencia

-El gusto es de nosotros-dije con una sonrisa

-Luego tenemos a-dijo tomando a la otra chica-Mei Meguri, al igual que Cyndi Yang tiene 19 años, le encanta bailar y por supuesto está encargada de la corografía del grupo

Mei en ese momento usaba un pantalón blanco con una camisa naranja, además de unos zapatos naranjados, y su peinado era una coleta alta, haciéndole ver alta y madura

-Hola, espero que cuiden de mí-dijo con una reverencia

-Y tú de nosotros-dije

-Y claro por ultimo-comento jalando a la más pequeña-ella es Rainie Lee, ella tiene 18 años, es la más pequeña del grupo, le encanta cantar y es la compositora del grupo

-¡LA COMPOSITORA!-grite de asombro junto con los chicos

Cuando gritamos, la pobre se asusto escondiéndose detrás de las chicas, al parecer era un poco tímida

-No es demasiado extraño, que un cantante sea su propio compositor-dijo molesta Mei, como si estuviera defendiendo a Rainie

-Lo sentimos, es solo que nunca imaginamos que ella sería su propia compositora-se disculpo sinceramente Otoya

-¿Qué?-dijo con incredulidad Cindy- están insinuando que no puede hacer eso-ahora estaba molesta

-Cindy-dijo suavemente Rainie-tranquila-pidió

-Pero…-trato de objetar

-Solo tranquilízate…

Esto era increíble nunca imagine que aquella chica seria la compositora de "SKY", pues para mí no es muy usual conocer cantantes que son sus propios compositores.

-Eres genial-dije sinceramente

La pequeña Rainie al escuchar eso ella sonrió por primera vez desde que ella se nos presento, era una sonrisa muy dulce, pues aunque las otras 2 chicas daban un aire muy maduro, ella era todo lo contrario, pues hasta su ropa hablaba por ella ya que era un lindo overol de mezclilla con una camisa blanca y sus converse blancos. Y su cabello estaba suelto y alborotado

-Gracias-agradeció

De repente la pequeña Rainie estaba en los aires entre los brazos de Natsuki

-Pero si es muy mona-dijo emocionado y dando vueltas

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!-gritaba Rainie, en realidad no sabíamos si era del susto o era que lo disfrutaba

-¡PERO QUE HACES!-grito ahora Cindy

-¡BAJALA!-ordeno Mei

-¡NATSUKI!-grito Syo

Cuando Natsuki escucho que le exigían que la bajara, el paro de dar vueltas y miro a su alrededor

-Pero ¿Qué dicen?-pregunto inocentemente

-Solo baja a Rainie-dijo un poco irritado Syo, pues no le gustaba hacerle de niñero

-Acaso ¿tú también quieres?-cuestiono Natsuki un poco emocionado por la idea

-¡NO!-grito-solo bájala y discúlpate

Natsuki suspiro y bajo con cuidado a la pequeña.

-Lo siento- se disculpo

-¿Eh?, pero si fue divertido-dijo con entusiasmo

-Verdad que si-ahora estaba contagiado por la emoción que la pequeña desprendía

-Sí, ah aun no he saludado adecuadamente-dijo recordándose a sí misma, ella dio un paso para atrás e hizo una pequeña reverencia-como ya lo saben mi nombre es Rainie Lee, aun así es un placer estar bajo su cuidado

-No, el placer será nuestro-dijo Natsuki quien la tomaba de la mano y se inclinaba para darle un beso en la mano

Ante toda esta acción, todos nos paralizamos, pues era extraño ver actuar así a Natsuki, y no fuimos los únicos ya que para Rainie, se puso colorada hasta más no poder.

-Ah… Si-dijo con voz entrecortada mientras delicadamente retiraba su mano-es mejor que nosotras nos retiremos y nos instalemos-dijo tímidamente-así que con su permiso

Rainie se inclino otra vez, y se giro con sus compañeras para salir de la oficina, una vez que salieron, el Director Saotome empezó a hablar

-Y bien, que les parece sus nuevas estudiantes

-No están nada mal-comento Cecil

-Lo único que faltaría es pulir un poco sus habilidades-comento Masato

-¡ESO ES MAGNIFICO!-grito de la emoción el Director Saotome-entonces no hay ninguna objeción

-Eso parece-dijo Tokiya

-Excelente, eso es todo por el momento chicos ya se pueden retirar y espero grandes resultados

Al salir de la oficina, estaba sumamente emocionada con el nuevo proyecto, si de por si casi siempre no suelo trabajar con chicas ahora con ellas sería una gran experiencia, salí corriendo y me dirigí en busca de las chicas, quería conocerlas, saber cuáles eran sus puntos fuertes y que expectativas tenia cada una, cuando de repente al pasar frente a una sala de música, escuche que alguien tocaba el piano, me detuve de inmediato y abrí suavemente la puerta, encontrándome ahí a Rainie, quien probaba el piano, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

-Es un buen piano-dijo mientras se acomodaba y contemplaba el gran piano

Ahora que lo pienso…tengo unas grandes expectativas de ella

* * *

**Hola chicos espero que este capitulo les encante **

**y la canción que cantan es de **

**"PATY CANTU" y se llama "MANUAL"**

**espero con ansias sus comentarios ;)**


End file.
